


Key to Sin

by OnioSonofGoku



Category: Kingdom Hearts, 七つの大罪 - 鈴木央 | Nanatsu no Taizai | The Seven Deadly Sins - Suzuki Nakaba (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Keyblade Wielder Kairi (Kingdom Hearts), Mentors, Sora Is a Ray of Sunshine (Kingdom Hearts), Sora Swears (Kingdom Hearts)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:40:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23264857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnioSonofGoku/pseuds/OnioSonofGoku
Summary: After the climactic battle with Master Xehanort, Sora has left to find Kairi's heart and bring her back. He trusts his heart to guide him to her, as it always has and it has lead him to the Kingdom of Liones just a few days before the Vaizel Fighting Festival. There, he makes a new friend in the Holy Knight, Howzer, the Sin of Envy, Diane, and Princess Elizabeth of Liones. While he wants to look for Kairi, after being told and seeing the evils of the Holy Knights for himself, Sora has decided to stay and aid his new friends in exchange for them helping him to find out if Kairi is in this world. Is she here? Is she safe? Is Sora ready for the answer to that question?
Relationships: Ban/Elaine (Nanatsu no Taizai), Diane/Fairy King Harlequin, Elizabeth Liones/Meliodas, Goddess Elizabeth/Meliodas (Nanatsu no Taizai), Kairi/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

Sora groaned loudly as he laid out on the lush grass. He’d used the power of waking to track down Kairi’s heart, so he hoped his would lead the way. Now, he was lost. He had no idea what this world was or where to start looking. To make matters worse, he hadn’t eaten or even slept in a couple days, so he didn’t have the energy to world hop again.

He just stared at the passing clouds, frowning softly. “Kairi, where are you? I miss you so much.”

“Um, excuse me?”

The boy looked up to see a young woman in a rather revealing pink blouse/short skirt combo. She had long brown hair, violet eyes and a very curvy build, so much so that Sora noticed her butt was pushing up her skirt a bit.

“You okay? You don’t look so good.”

“Gee, thanks.” Sora said bitterly, then he sighed. “Yeah, I’m okay. I’m just broke and I haven’t eaten much of anything in the past few days.”

“That’s no good! You gotta eat!” The girl said before the Keyblade Master felt himself yanked to his feet. Before he could protest, he was being dragged along behind the surprisingly strong woman.

“H-hey! Where are you taking me?!”

“Into town to get some food, of course. Huh?” They stopped, making Sora barrel into the girls back and knock her over. She shouted and the Keybearer swore he heard a second shout, making him look up as they fell. _Is that a tiny girl?_

Sora jumped into the air, rolling up around the small figure as he wrapped his hands around her. He landed with a huff before slowly opening his hands and blushing brightly. She was naked! She had silvery hair which covered one of her eyes, the other was blue, and she had a build not as prominently curvy as her friends, but it was still very eye catching.

“Uhh…”

The girl looked up at him and… “ _Kyaaaa!_ ”

Sora jumped and started looking around before getting punched in the face hard enough to send him flying. The other girl caught the smaller one as she was sent skyward. “Pervert! Staring at a defenseless, innocent maiden! You should be ashamed of yourself!” The girl turned up her nose after depositing her friend into her cleavage.

“What did I do?” Sora asked as he sat up, rubbing his cheek. “Ow, that really hurt! She’s way stronger than she looks.”

“Traversing the heart of a maiden is always tough, huh, kid?” He looked up to see a muscular man looking down at him. He had blonde hair in a pompadour style, a sleeveless jacket to show off his arms and breeches. “Need some help up?” He offered the boy a hand, one Sora took and stood.

“Thanks. You’re not gonna clock me too, are you?”

“Not unless you deserve it.” The man smiled and offered a hand to the boy. “Name’s Howzer. Nice to meet ya.”

The shorter male took his hand and gave it a brisk shake. “I’m Sora.” He was going to keep talking, but his belly rumbled loudly.

Howzer laughed at that, patting the kids back. “Well, Sora, wanna get some lunch?”

“Really?!” Sora jumped into the air in joy. Before long, Howzer had them seated at a cafe while Sora stuffed himself silly.

“Man, you were hungry. You act like you haven’t eaten in a couple days.”

“Datsh because,” Sora started pounding on his chest, taking a glass of water to help the choking. He took a deep breath after getting the food down. “That’s because I haven’t. I’m kinda broke. Been wandering for a few days now, looking for a friend of mine.”

Howzer’s eyes widened as he watched Sora tear into his food. “You’ve been looking for a friend? You got any leads?”

Sora slowed down and shook his head, placing his hand over his chest. “No, but… I have faith I’ll find her. My heart will guide me, like always.”

“You’ve got a lot of faith for someone so young, kid.” Howzer sipped at his drink as Sora continued eating, though now at a much more reasonable pace.

The boy did notice a lot of people gathering at a booth, most were really tough looking men. “Huh, is something going on over there?”

“What, you don’t know? The Vaizel Fighting Tournament is today. The strongest men in town are looking to get in on it for the prize. A hundred gold coins and the war-hammer of the Sin of Envy.”

“A hundred?!” Sora shot up from his seat. “Seriously?! That much money could set me for over a month, maybe more!” He seemed to not care about the fact that a magic hammer was also on the line.

Howzer lifted a brow and smirked. “What? You thinking of joining, Sora? What about your friend?”

Sora just smiled and put his arms back behind his head. “Well, I can’t find her if I starve to death, right?”

The man laughed a bit before standing. “That’s true. Guess that makes you and me rivals then. I’m in the tournament.”

“Yeah? Well, I hope you’re ready to get your butt whooped!” Sora said jokingly, making Howzer roar with laughter.

“Ya know, kid, I like you! You remind me a bit of me when I was your age. Make sure you get through the prelim, got it? A match with you will be your way of paying me back for the food. Deal?” Howzer put out his fist.

Sora normally would have been confused by this, but Baymax had taught him this one. He bumped his fist against Howzers and then wiggled his fingers as he lifted his hand. “Balalalala. See you there, Howzer! And thanks for the food!”

The boy ran headlong into the throng of men, leaving the confused Howzer behind. The man smirked. “Weird kid. This should be fun.”

* * *

Sora hummed as he stood in the ring with the other fighters, waiting for the moment the ref gave the word. These guys looked tough, but Sora knew he could take them. Everyone except a handful. One was a massive mountain of a man with dark hair and eyes, the other was a super tall guy with a wicked scar on his neck, red eyes and silver hair with a blonde kid beside him. Sora guessed if a kid was fighting in something like this, he wasn’t a wimp. There was Howzer, who was watching Sora with a smirk. He and Sora came to a consensus. Leave each other alone so they could fight in the next round. There was another boy that was floating around the other two odd looking men, but he didn’t seem very dangerous.

Then there was a cloaked figure elsewhere that Sora had noticed. Was he… glaring at him? He offered the figure a wave and smile, but they just looked away. He wondered what he could have done to them to make them act that way.

“Alright! All fighters ready?!” Sora’s head snapped up and he took his stance. “Begin!” The little creature shrieked and every fighter in the ring lunged, filling the air with the sound of screaming and skin on skin.

Sora was getting a good brunt of the attention as most of the men didn’t like even having a kind in the ring, but none of them could touch him. He backstepped out of a punch and then noticed they’d surrounded him with his back to the edge. The men roared and launched at him, falling out of the ring as he jumped over their heads faster than they could anticipate.

“Tsk, you’re fast, boy, but running away isn’t how you win a fight.” Sora ducked under a punch from behind, rolling forward and turning around. What stared him down was a massive bald man. Taizu. Sora had heard he’d won this tournament three years running. “A child’s got no place in this tournament. I’ll take you out myself.”

“Yeah? How are you gonna do that, tubby?” Sora turned and wiggled his butt at the man before turning back and made a face.

Taizu’s face turned red with rage before he howled and rushed the boy. Sora didn’t bother to move now, setting his feet before rushing in and slamming his fist into the man’s gut, lifting him into the air. He jumped into the air and axe kicked the old champ back down to the ground outside the ring.

“Whoa! Did you see that?! That kid just took out Taizu like it was nothing!”

“Yeah. Man, kids today are scary.”

Sora smirked a bit as he landed, but he didn’t have time to relish the praise as he had to jump over a group of men being tossed from the ring. He landed and looked at where they came from. It was that cloaked guy again! And now he was rushing at Sora!

The figure started lashing out at the boy, much, much faster than the other men had. Sora was just barely avoiding getting struck as he ducked and weaved around the attacker. Finally, he grabbed his assailants fist and lashed out with his opposite hand, having his own caught. They both slammed their knees into each other, giving off a shockwave that shook the ring.

“You damned perv!” Wait, he knew that voice.

“You’re that girl from before! Hey, listen, it was an accident, I didn’t know your friend was naked!” He doubled over as her knee found its mark in his gut. He jumped a few centimeters off the ground and used Aerial Dodge to get around to the girls side as she tried to slam her fist into his back. He shouted as he slammed his fist home into her abdomen, making her gasp and double over. He used a lot more power in that hit because of how strong she’d hit him. It was obvious she was much stronger than most anyone else here.

“Listen, it was an accident. I’m sorry if I offended you or your friend.”

“You’re more worried about us than mad that I hit you?”

“That’s enough! The contenders have been chosen! Fighters that were knocked out, you put up a great fight today! Now, if the remaining fighters will follow me!” The little creature began to float off, the remaining people following after it.

Sora helped the girl to straighten up and smiled at her. “Of course. If I thought someone had hurt my friend, I’d have reacted the same way! You were just being a good friend.” He offered her his hand. “I’m Sora. Nice to actually meet you! Oh! And is your friend okay?”

The girl looked down at his hand before tentatively shaking it. “Matrona. And my friend is fine. She’s… hidden.” Matrona pointed to her breasts, hidden beneath the cloak.

“Oh. Well, that’s not the best place for her, is it? I mean you are in a fighting tournament.” He put his arms behind his head, just looking at the woman inquisitively.

“It’s not any of your business, but I don’t have anywhere for her to go, thank you.”

“Hey, you two! Get over here!” Howzer called to them. “I wanna find out who I’m fighting next!”

Sora chuckled a bit before looking back at Matrona. “Well, guess we should join them, huh? And if you want, I could keep her safe while you’re in your matches. I-I mean, I’d have to get her something to wear but-”

“What’s in it for you?” She asked as they walked.

“Huh?”

“I asked ‘What’s in it for you?’ You have to have some reason to want to help us.”

Sora just shook his head. “You tried to help me earlier, I just wanna repay the favor.”

Matrona stared at him under the brim of her hat before ducking her head down to talk to the smaller girl. After a few seconds, she came back up. “My friend is willing to trust you, but if you do anything to her, I’ll kill you, got it?”

Sora just smiled and nodded. “Not to worry! I’ll protect like she was my friend! Oh, but maybe I should know what her name is first.”

“... Ellie. Her name is Ellie. And you’d better get her something to wear.” Sora nodded before pushing the door open for Matrona. As he walked in, he shouted as he was put in a headlock.

“Look at you, cozying up to the competition! So, tell me, is that Matrona person the girl that punched ya earlier? You guys kiss and make up?” Howzer said as the boy struggled.

“H-Howzer, let go!”

“Save the rough housing for the ring, boys!” The blonde chuckled and tousled Sora’s hair, making him chuckle. “Alright! So, you all made it through the preliminaries! Excellent work! Now for the real tournament! There are eight of you here, so we’re gonna draw lots to see which of you fights who in the next round! Come on!”

Sora smiled and stepped up, pulling his stick. It said 4 on it. Howzer drew his next. “What’d you get?”

“4. You?”

Howzer smiled broadly. “Looks like we’re in for the third round, Sora.”

The Keybearer smirked. “Good. I can pay you back for the food and kick your butt sooner than I thought.”

“I like the confidence, kid. This is gonna be fun.”

Matrona pulled gently on Sora’s hoody sleeve, making him look over at her. He nodded to her. He knew what she wanted. He waved to the ref. “Uh, Ref? Hey, Matrona here needs to go to the bathroom and they don’t know where it is. Mind if I lead them to it real quick?”

“Huh?! Matrona’s match is first on the docket!”

“It’s fine.” The massive man from before said in a booming voice. “I’d rather not fight an opponent distracted by their bladder.”

“Mmm, okay then, but make it quick!”

“You got it!” Sora lead the woman out by her hand, walking around the building until he was sure no one could see them. “Okay, one second.” He pulled out a blue bandanna, smiling brightly. “For Ellie, if you wanna put it on her.”

The woman smiled and nodded before opening her cloak and turning around. She turned back to Sora after a few minutes, showing Ellie dressed in the bandanna like it was a, well, dress.

The tiny girl bowed to Sora. “H-hello. I’m Elizabeth. You can call me Ellie for short. Forgive me for the misunderstanding earlier. Are you okay?”

“Oh yeah, I’m fine! I’m pretty tough, ya know? I’m Sora. Nice to meet you, Ellie!” He cupped his hands and held them out as Matrona let her friend walk into the males hands.

“I’m trusting you with someone really precious to me, Sora. Don’t let anything happen to her.”

“You have my word. She’s safe with me.” He looked down at the blushing Elizabeth, smiling kindly. She smiled back and looked to Matrona and nodded.

The other woman smiled and nodded back. “Well, I got a fight to win. I’ll see you after, okay?” She ran off to the ring after closing her cloak again, leaving the two alone.

“So, uh, why are you so small?” The girl giggled a bit at the question.

“It’s a bit of a long story.”

“I’ve got time.” He set her on his shoulder so she could sit more comfortably. “You can hide in my hood if you want, okay?”

“Thank you, Master Sora.”

“Just Sora is fine, Ellie.” He wasn’t sure how he felt being called Master just yet, having only recently realized the power of waking. He walked out to the crowd as Elizabeth slid into his hood.

“I’m sorry, but for now, I can’t tell you. I hope you’re not offended.”

“Nah, everyone’s got secrets, I won’t pry.” He watched as Matrona’s fight started with the man, Griamore as the ref introduced him.

“Captain, is that… Elizabeth?”

This caught Sora’s attention. Elizabeth? “That’s my tavern’s uniform, alright, but that’s not Elizabeth. Her boobs a bit larger and her butt is bigger.” _That’s how he knows it not Elizabeth?! But they are friends of hers if they know those clothes._ He made his way over to the three men, the silver haired one being the first to notice him.

“Hey, Cap’n, that kid that sent that one guy flying is walking over.” The blonde boy turned and looked at Sora, the brunette smiling and waving.

“Hey there. Sorry to bug you, but I heard you say Elizabeth. Is she a girl about my age with silve hair and a blue eye?”

This had their attentions, both the other other boy and silver haired man starting to stare the Keybearer down. “Yeah, that’s her. You know her? She here?” The blonde asked.

Sora nodded a bit and reached back to his hood. Ellie hesitated before climbing into his hand and being presented. “What the-?!” They all looked to the ring to see Matrona knock Griamore into the air and out of the ring.

Sora took a hand and whistled. “Nice one, Matrona!” The others were just shocked at what they saw.

Matrona looked over and saw the group together and that Sora had Elizabeth out. Well, that was a conversation they were gonna have to have at some point anyway. She hopped over to them, offering Sora a high five. “Nice fight! I had no idea you were that strong, even after you hit me!” Matrona just giggled and smiled at the boy before walking off. The floating kid flew after her. “Huh. Is something wrong?”

“Nah, Matrona just does that sometimes.” The blonde said. He offered Sora a hand as Elizabeth got comfortable on his shoulder. “Name’s Meliodafu. Thanks for looking after Elizabeth like that. It was pretty kind of you to help a total stranger.”

Sora smiled and shook the males hand. “It was no problem. After the accident we had, I figured it was the least I could do.”

“Accident?”

“Yeah, see, Matrona found me in the field outside of town and I told her I hadn’t eaten in a couple days, so she decided to try and drag me off to eat something. She stopped suddenly and I slammed into her, knocking Ellie into the air. I just kind of snatched her up so she didn’t get hurt. I kind of didn’t realize she was naked at the time.” He chuckled a bit before he was quickly doubled over Meliodafu’s fist. He coughed up a mouthful of bile and staggered back a bit.

“Sir Meliodas!” Elizabeth cried.

“Sorry about that, Sora, but it’s more the principle of it rather than me actually being mad. You wouldn’t want someone peeking on your friends, even by accident, would you?”

Sora was quiet for a second before Meliodafu was bent over his fist in return, Ellie shouting as Baan caught her. “Yeah, I get it, but I give as good as I get.”

Meliodafu chuckled and wiped the spittle from his face. “You hit pretty hard. You a Holy Knight?”

Sora shook his head. “Just a traveller looking for his friend. She’s to me what Elizabeth is to you, apparently.”

Both males shouted as Baan grabbed their ears for Ellie. She spent the time chastising them as Matrona returned. She told everyone what had happened, a run in with a King Trumpet, whatever that was, and thanked Sora again for helping her out with Elizabeth before hopping into Meliodafu’s arms, talking about how they could make babies now. Old Fart was freaking out at the sight, but he was cut off by the fact it was time for his fight. Sora smiled and gave him a thumbs up. “Good luck!”

“Hmph. As if I need luck from you.” The boy said, floating up to the ring.

“Jeez, what’s his issue?”

“You were gettin’ chummy with Diane. King’s jealous.” Baan said.

Sora tilted his head a bit at that. “Diane? Who’s Diane?”

“Get your ale here!” cut off that conversation quickly. Sora looked over and his eyes widened.

“... IS THAT A TALKING PIG!?”

* * *

After Meliodas was convinced by Elizabeth that Sora was trustworthy if for no other reason than the fact that Sora was obviously oblivious to everything happening in Liones, he told them their real names and why they were hiding themselves this way. Sora believed them when they said they’d been framed, but he had trouble believing that Diane was a giant. She was shorter than him.

He’d also been introduced to Hawk, who tried to sell him some ale, but Sora was too young (in his mind) and broke. Meliodas was kind enough to just grab him a mug though, telling him that Liones didn’t have a legal drinking age and that he should try it. Sora rubbed the back of his head. “Uh, sure, if I win my fight. It’ll be a celebration.”

“I’ll save you a few if Ban doesn’t get to them first.”

“All depends on how the kid handles himself. That big guy before was a pushover. I’m gonna love seein’ him take on a real Holy Knight.” Ban said as Sora stepped into the ring. He looked over at Howzer and smiled.

Howzer smiled back. “You ready kid?”

“Are you?”

The ref popped up onto his stand. “And now, for our next fight, we have Howzer, a Holy Knight of Liones vs. Sora, The Mysterious Half-Pint Titan! Fighters, ready?!” The two took their stances. “FIGHT!”


	2. Chapter 2

Howzer smiled back. “You ready kid?”

“Are you?”

The ref popped up onto his stand. “And now, for our next fight, we have Howzer, a Holy Knight of Liones vs. Sora, The Mysterious Half-Pint Titan! Fighters, ready?!” The two took their stances. “FIGHT!”

Both men rushed each other at almost inhuman speed, their fists colliding with enough force to generate a massive shockwave. Everyone but the Sins were pushed back by the force of it, but neither fighter gave an inch. They started slamming their fists together, gaining speed with each blow until their arms were blurs and the shockwaves were almost constant.

Sora wasn’t used to fighting with his hands after two years of constantly fighting the Darkness, but he had almost ten years of fighting bullies back home to draw from. Even so, it was obvious that Howzer was the better fighter, more experienced than Sora ever could be as he was. He had to adapt. One last hit and Sora slid behind Howzer, launching at him from behind to punch him in the back of the head.

The Holy Knight launched himself into the air, backflipping over Sora. As he landed, Sora turned in time to catch a magically enhanced punch to the gut. The spiraling wind lifted Sora into the air as he coughed up a mouthful of spittle. That was the hardest hit he’s taken today, so hard his vision went white for a moment. He flipped backwards and recovered from the blow, free falling before aiming a high speed kick at Howzer, trying to drive him into the ring.

As Howzer backed off and Sora hit the ring, splitting the top like a sheet of shattered glass, Ban whistled. “Hey~, kid’s not that bad. I figured he was tough, but he’s going blow for blow with a Holy Knight.”

“And Howzer’s no pushover. I heard about him a fair bit when I was still with the kingdom. He’s not as strong as Gilthunder, but he’s strong enough on his own he’s in the running to become a Grand Holy Knight.” was King’s response.

“Sora can take him.” They all looked to Diane, who just looked back at them. “What? I took a hit from him. He’s ****way**** stronger than that Holy Knight.”

“Hm, well, I hope you’re right, cause otherwise, Ban is gonna empty my ale reserves.” Meliodas said as he stared at the furiously blushing Elizabeth’s tiny rear.

“S-sir Meliodas, that’s cold!” Elizabeth whined. Three waps on the head later and he lowered the makeshift skirt back down.

Howzer smiled and threw a punch… but missed. Sora looked at him oddly before a twister erupted from just below his fist. _Did he just punch a twister into existence?! That is so cool! But I gotta be careful. That thing hits me, I don’t think it’ll hurt too bad, but I’ll be tossed so far out of the ring, even Flowmotion won’t get me back in._

Sora used Air Slide to keep out of the range of the attacks, trying to find an opening without dipping too deep into his own power. Howzer smirked and whipped both his arms out, surrounding Sora with his twisters. “You can’t win if you just keep running, Sora!” He covered a fist in a spiral of wind, starting to rush the boy. “Come on, kid! I’m giving you all I got! The manly thing to do is to do the same! Would you hold back with your friends?!”

Sora’s eyes widened as Riku flashed in his mind. As Howzer rushed him, Sora didn’t move. He didn’t flinch.

“Uh oh. That’s not good.” Meliodas said as he ran a finger up and down the tiny princess’s back, making her squirm in his hand.

“Sora, move!” Diane shouted. His bangs covered his eyes until Howzer closed the distance. A shockwave rippled out as the boy stopped Howzer’s fist dead. Everything went quiet before everything started to rumble and shake. “Uh, okay, I’m not the only one feeling this right?!”

“No way. Sora’s power is climbing fast!” King shouted as the air began to vibrate.

“Holy hell. This kids power is insane.” Ban said incredulously

“I think you were right Diane. Sora’s got this.” _I know that power. A Keybearer showing up now is no coincidence._ Meliodas thought to himself.

Howzer’s face said it all. He’s never felt magic like this. Power like Sora’s shouldn’t even exist. His clear blue eyes were intense and burned brightly. The Holy Knight smiled more before Sora let his fist go, the man hopping back. “Now that’s more like it!” He lifted his hands high before slamming them down.

Sora’s eyes widened as wind whipped around him violently, a massive twister exploding around them. “This is the most powerful storm I can conjure! Let’s see how you handle this!”

Sora tried to stay grounded before he was lifted screaming into the air. He spun and rolled in the air, quickly becoming disoriented. He was able to stop himself and looked down at Howzer. His body sparked with black lightning as he activated his spell. “ ** **Graviza!**** ” He slammed the grand magic spell into his own back, multiplying his weight exponentially and launching himself down at Howzer faster than the man could react to, taking the full brunt Sora’s punch to the chest and being driven into the ring. The hit caused the entire rock to split down the middle as well as cracking the earth under it for a good sixty feet in either direction.

The wind died down to show Sora standing over the unconscious Howzer. “Whoa! That was incredible! Howzer lifted Sora into the air for the finishing blow and Sora used a spell to send himself flying back down at him! What a brutal finish, but I think we all know who the winner is! Sora will be moving onto the next round!”

The crowd roared with cheers as Sora pulled the slowly awakening Howzer up, putting his arm over his shoulder. “Look at that! What a true sportsman, helping the man he just flattened like a pancake!” The crowd, including Meliodas, Elizabeth, and Diane cheered and applauded louder. Diane was happy for her new friend. She had no idea he was so strong!

“Damn, that hit would have killed anyone even slightly weaker than me. You really don’t mess around when you get serious, huh, kid?” Howzer said as they walked to the wall.

Sora helped him to sit down slowly. “Well, you said to give it my all. It’s what I would do for any of my friends if I were fighting them. So, I guess that makes us friends.”

Howzer chuckled. “Yeah, I guess it does. And hey, for what it’s worth, I’ll do what I can to find your other friend. What’s she look like?”

Sora smiled softly before pulling out his Gummiphone and pulling up a picture of Kairi. Howzer looked at him and the device oddly, but he just decided it was some kind of artifact for capturing instances in time. He gave a whistle. “She’s cute. A bit young for me, but she’s pretty. What’s her name?”

Sora smiled all the more. “Kairi. She’s got the sweetest voice, just don’t make her mad. You’ll regret it.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Howzer pat the kids shoulder. “You better go join your other friends. I’m gonna rest for a bit.”

Sora nodded and stood up, but not before dropping a potion in the knight’s lap. “That should help you heal up. Just toss it over your head.” He walked back to the Sins, being immediately assailed and questioned by the excited Diane and the curious Ban. Meliodas was oddly quiet. He wasn’t even harassing Elizabeth, the girl now sitting in Diane’s exposed cleavage and talking to Sora. Which probably looked really odd.

“That was a spectacular fight, but there’s more to come, people! Now, help me welcome our next fighters, Meliodafu and Baan!” The crowd roared loudly as the two Sins smiled at each other, entering the ring.

“You know, this kind of reminds me of the last fight we had.”

“Oh? Which one was that?”

“Don’t worry. You’ll remember soon.” Meliodas vanished and tagged the Fox Sin hard enough in the face, the air was filled with the sound of shattered bone.

“Oh yeah, now I remember!”

Sora watched in awe as Meliodas and Ban brutally beat each other. They talked to each other like they were the best of friends, but he’d never seen such a brutal beating before. And the fact that Ban kept healing from every hit was something else entirely. He looked to his side and smiled. “They’re pretty amazing, huh?”

“Hmph. The Captain is. Ban is just a thieving idiot.”

“I second that.”

“Oh come on, there’s gotta be something you like about him.”

“Nope.”

“Uh uh.” Sora faceplanted at that. He’d never met a bunch of people that dogged on one of their own so much with nothing good to say about him. “What my sister ever saw in him, I’ll never understand.”

“Your sister?” Sora asked, his answer being for King to ignore him and focus on the fight. Sora huffed a bit and looked back at the fight as well. He noticed something odd. “Hey, is Ban getting faster?”

“Yep. That would be his magic power, Snatch. It allows him to siphon off his targets physical strength and add it to his own.” King answered with.

“Wait, so he’s stealing Meliodas’ strength?”

“Yeah. Jerk.” The fight was turning quickly against Meliodas as it continued. It finally got to a point where Meliodas was just pounding on Ban and the thief was doing nothing about it, his attacks slowly weakening. The last blow was Meliodas tapping Ban’s face. He stumbled back before falling.

“Wait, what just happened?” First Meliodas was brutally pounding Ban and then he’s flat on his back. Sora was confused.

“Ban started pulling out more of the Captain’s power and he finally took all of it.” King said.

“Well, it looks like we’ve come to the end of our little skirmish. So, what do I do now?” Ban asked his downed superior.

“Ban, you jerk, if you hurt the Captain, that’s it! Friendship over!” Diane screamed as Sora and King held her back.

“Butt out, wouldja? I won this fight, so don’t go tellin’ me what to do.” He heard Meliodas stat to laugh and turned back to him.

“Sounds to me like you’re a little punch drunk, cause I’m the one winning here.” Meliodas said with a laugh.

Ban smiled wide at that. “I guess you and I are the perfect match, huh, Cap’n? Well, I think it’s time I deliver the final blow.”

“Sir Ban, stop, please! If you continue, Sir Meliodas will-!”

“Baan, that’s enough!” Sora screamed.

“No question about it, this match is gonna go to the Captain.” Diane said confidently.

“It will?”Both Sora and Elizabeth said.

“I can see it now. He’s playing dead so he can reflect Ban’s all out punch with Full Counter.”

“Full Counter? Is that Meliodas’ power?” Sora asked.

Diane nodded enthusiastically, jostling Elizabeth a bit. The shrunk giantess apologized before explaining. “The Captain’s Full Counter is capable of turning any attack back on its user at double the power.”

“It won’t work.” Sora and Diane looked over at King. “Full Counter only works on direct _magical_ attacks. It’s useless against a straight punch.”

“No way! Then what’s he doing out there?!”

“Honestly? I have no idea.”

“If you survive this let me know how it tastes to take a punch with your power and mine behind it.” Ban smiled before lashing out with a punch so powerful that it kicked up a massive dust cloud that obscured him and Meliodas for a moment.

Sora’s eyes widened. He could see it all. Meliodas coughed up a mouthful of blood, and then he was wrapped in darkness, a dark crest on his forehead. Darkness as deep and black, if not more so, than Xehanorts’. He was crushing Ban’s wrist before lashing out with a series of punches so fast Sora could barely track, sending Ban flying away, full of holes. It all happened in an instant. A second, maybe two.

“SIR MELIODAS!”

“Elizabeth. Calm down. Meliodas is okay.”

“Sora’s right, you know. And keep it down with the name, Elizabeth.” Meliodas said as the dust cleared.

“Look at that! Meliodafu is standing alone in the ring! But where is Baan?!”

“Over there.” The crowd followed Meliodas’ finger as Sora glared at him. He could feel the Keyblade ‘rattling’ inside him as it always did when he was in danger or around powerful darkness.

“Hey, Diane, did you see what happened? I think I saw something really strange.” King asked.

“I saw everything. In the instant Ban struck the Captain, the Captain crushed his wrist and stood back up. And then, a second later, Ban was sent flying off. I remember seeing the Captain like that before. What is it? Seeing it makes me really nervous.” Diane said as Sora contemplated it all. Hawk left to go collect the thief as the next fights were announced.

Meliodas vs. Cain, the old man that beat King, and Sora vs. Diane. The giantess turned to wish Sora good luck, but he was walking off.

“How rude. He can’t even be bothered to stick around and hear his opponent give him good luck?” King said, a hint a haughtiness in his voice.

Diane deposited Elizabeth into Meliodas’ hands before taking off after Sora. King tried to stop her, but the Captain pulled him back. “Leave it be, King. They’ll handle it.”

“Sora!” The Keybearer stopped and turned back to the Sin. Diane pant a bit as she walked up to him. “Hey, what’s wrong? Aren’t you gonna watch the fight? You and me are gonna be up next-”

“I’m dropping out.” Diane froze up.

 _His voice… It’s so cold._ “Sora, what’s wrong? Did something happen?”

“Don’t worry about it, okay? Thanks for making it up to me about the punch. It was… really nice talking to you all, but I can’t stay.”

“Why? Can’t you at least tell me why?” Diane pleaded. She liked Sora. She wanted to get to know him, but this was a complete 180 for the boy she’d met before. Sora was quiet for a bit before answering. And the answer made Diane wish she hadn’t asked.

“Your Captain. He’s why I can’t stay.”

“What? What about the Captain? If it’s about him being a perv, then that’s part of his charm!”

“You really won’t acknowledge it? What happened in the ring between him and Ban? That crest on his head?” Diane’s eyes widened a bit at that. “Yeah, I saw it all too. And I felt it. You were wondering what that was, what made you so nervous? It was Darkness, Diane. Pure, unbridled, raw darkness. Darkness like that is what took Kairi away from me. Darkness like that took my home from me! My family, my mom, my dad, all of it! It turned my best friend against me and then swallowed him! Turned him into someone he wasn’t! He spent a year in that darkness, lost, unable to even go home for fear of turning into that thing again. Darkness like that… can’t be trusted.” He turned and started walking away again. “I’m sorry. But I’m leaving.”

“So, that’s it, huh?” Sora looked back to see Meliodas had joined them.

“Captain?”

“I got this one, Diane. I left Elizabeth with King if you wanna head back. Don’t worry. Sora will see you in the ring.” Diane looked between the two before turning and starting to walk back, but she stopped.

“Hey, Sora? For what it’s worth, I really hope you find your friend. I know what it’s like to be alone for a long time.” With that, she left the two to their talk.

“Diane’s got a good heart, but sometimes she can be kinda naive.” Meliodas said. Sora just glared at him, not from actual anger, but more mistrust. “Look, I get it. You’re a Keybearer, you’re not a fan of the dark.” Sora’s whole body went cold. He knew? “Yep. I know what you are, Sora. I’ve been alive a really long time. I’ve dealt with Keybearers in the past. Let me ask you something. Who was your Master? Who bequeathed the Keyblade to you?”

“No one officially. I learned almost all I know on the job.”

Meliodas hissed a bit. “Yikes. That’s rough. Let me guess. The Darkness attacked your world and the Keyblade appeared to you to keep you safe?”

The boy just stared for a moment. “Something like that, yeah.”

“Sora, why do you think the darkness is evil?”

“That’s easy. Darkness is the negativity in peoples heart and-”

“Wrong.”

Sora blinked at being interrupted. “What?”

“You’re wrong. Darkness isn’t _just_ negativity. That’s just what it is _mostly._ Darkness is a power, a presence, one certain people can use and manipulate. It’s only as evil as the people that use it. Darkness can be used to help and to hurt.”

“That’s not been my experience with it.”

“Alright then, answer this for me. If Darkness is evil, then why are there some bad guys with light still in them?” Sora was quiet. “Or why is it that you, a Keybearer and a Guardian of Light, just a guess, still have Darkness in your heart? You use that Darkness in a pinch, don’t you? You don’t like to, but you do, don’t you?”

Sora wanted to hit him, to make him stop talking, but he was right. He did use the Darkness in his heart when he had to fight, when he was cornered and had no way out. “It’s the same for me. The only difference is that I don’t run from it. Because I’m not afraid of losing out. Not so long as I know I have _her_ with me. You shouldn’t be scared of something that is a part of you, Sora. You should be happy. Having light and darkness is what makes us who we are.”

The boy was quiet for a minute, his shoulders shaking. “That darkness took her away from me. I don’t have that person that keeps you grounded because that darkness took her from me!”

“The darkness didn’t do anything. The person using it did. Like I said. Darkness is a power to be used. It’s not good or evil.” Sora looked up at Meliodas, his eyes widening. He was still smiling, but Meliodas’ green eyes were so full of sadness, of pain and rage. He imagined for a moment that he was looking into a mirror. “I know what it’s like. To have the woman you love ripped away from you over and over. It hurts, doesn’t it? Like your world just crashed around you, like you’re being crushed. How you keep hoping it’s all a nightmare. Just wishing for one more minute with her.”

Sora just stared at him. “… Meliodas. Who are you?”

The tavern master just smiled again. “Just the former Captain of the Seven Deadly Sins. If you wanna know more than that, you’ll have to beat Diane and then me. You beat me, I’ll tell you anything you want.”

The Keybearer grit his teeth before turning and starting to walk away. "I'm sorry."

* * *

Sora sighed a bit as he stared up at the sky. Diane and Howzer must have been pretty confused that he wasn’t there. He had been a bit excited to take Diane on, but he just couldn’t. It was too soon after having dealt with Xehanort, too soon after he…

The Keybearer growled and slammed his fist into the ground, the ground giving a violent shake. “Uh…” He lifted his his hand away, looking at his fist in fear. “Okay, I’m strong, but not that strong.” He tapped the ground again, this time with an even larger quake to follow. “What the-!?” He hopped to his feet, before he heard a blast, a ****big**** one. He looked back to Vaizel, his eyes widening.

It was exploding! _The people!_ He started sprinting back to the village, jumping high before beginning to glide. He was flying as fast as he could, but it wasn’t fast enough for him. He reached out and the Classic Tone Keyblade appeared. It was the strongest magic based Keyblade he had. “ ** **Aeroga!**** ” He conjured a twister in front of him, shaped like a funnel with the spout pointed at Vaizel. He passed through it, his yelp of surprise pushed down his throat as he was rocketed out of the spiraling wind and at the village.

 _This wasn’t my best idea!_ He thought as the landscape blurred around him. He had walked pretty far from town, but he was getting back in exceptional time. He looked ahead of himself, seeing a head of silvery green hair holding the odd sword Meliodas carried out and clutching onto an odd gem. _That hair… That build… Is that Elizabeth? Wait, that’s Griamore and he’s with someone! Elizabeth is protecting herself?! Where is Meliodas!? Why does Griamore have Elizabeth in a bubble?!_ Sora put the ‘brakes’ on, dropping straight out of the sky between the princess and her attackers. Much faster than he had intended.

He screamed and impacted the ground hard enough to crater it and kick up a cloud of dust. He rushed out at Griamore, Ultima Weapon flashing into existence. The man was not nearly as fast as Sora, but he stood his ground, their blades colliding with immense force. “Ellie! Are you okay!? Where’s Meliodas!?”

“Master Sora?” Elizabeth asked, shocked that he had returned. Meliodas said they had an argument and he left to cool his head.

“Ellie, who is this guy?!” The woman asked as she drew her sword. “Oh, who cares? You! Step away from my knight!” She brandished her weapon, aiming at Sora’s back.

“You’re that boy that dropped out of the tournament. The one that defeated Howzer, Sora. I see that Howzer’s loss wasn’t luck. You are indeed strong. However,” A large purple shield began to expand from Griamore’s blade, the Keybearers eyes widening as he was starting to be shoved back. He dug in and slowed the barrier, but he couldn’t stop it. “Nothing will stop me from protecting Princess Veronica or her mission! We will be taking Princess Elizabeth home with us! Stand aside!”

Sora growled as he was starting to lose the battle. He felt Ultima’s power race into him, enhancing his strength and magic before he tore through the barrier with a roar. Veronica and Griamore’s eyes widened and time seemed to slow. Sora pulled the Keyblade back as white light erupted from it. “Secret Sword Technique: ****Zantetsuken.**** ” In less time than it takes a heart beat, Sora rushed past Griamore, slashing him across the chest with his Master’s old technique. It wasn’t often anymore he used his teacher’s moves, but it seemed appropriate for the situation.

Griamore stumbled before turning to look at Sora. He looked about to rush the boy, but he fell to one knee, having trouble catching his breath. The cut on his chest was intentionally made shallow, but both of them knew that if Sora had wanted to, he could have sliced the young knight in two.

The massive man looked up to see Sora’s blade just inches from his face. “You lose. I win.” Sora looked to his side to see Veronica aiming her weapon at him. “You really think you can take me? Your knight just lost and it’s obvious which of you is the dangerous one, Princess. Lower your weapon.”

Veronica growled lightly. “I’ll not let you take my sister back to those monsters! I’m taking her home!”

“The Sins aren’t monsters! They were framed!” Elizabeth cried.

“Enough, Ellie! You’ve been brainwashed!”

“Monsters are we? I guess that makes sense then.” Veronica shouted as Ban grabbed her by her throat. “Now, you bring the Captain back and let the princess go, or this pretty little then will find her neck much more flexible than before.” He pressed a finger to her neck as Griamore stood.

“You dog! Remove your hands from Princess Veronica at once!”

“That’s pretty dirty of you, using a woman as a hostage, I mean, good job Ban!” was Hawk’s response.

“Ban, let her go!” Sora screamed, dropping into his stance. He didn’t have time to do anything as Ban was pushed forward, releasing Veronica.

“You bitch, Jericurl.” He fell with a large slash bleeding heavily on his back.

The woman put her boot to the Sins head. “That’s Jericho.”

The other woman walked up behind Jericho as Sora looked on in horror. “Oh? And who might this be? It would seem he defeated Griamore, but I don’t recognize him.”

“Who cares? We’re not here for him anyway.” Jericho said, dismissing Sora with a wave of her hand.

“Who are you?!” Sora exclaimed.

The dark haired woman looked back to Sora. “Forgive my partner’s rude attitude. We are Holy Knights of Liones. I am Guila and this is Jericho. We have to collect Lady Elizabeth and the Seven Deadly Sins who once tried to overthrow the Kingdom.”

“That’s a load! The Sins were framed!”

“Whether they were or not is not my business, nor do I care. If you stand in our way, you’ll die all the same.”

“Better monsters than you have tried.”

“Oh my. You seem to be under the impression we’re monsters. How hurtful. Have you no heart?” Guila goaded.

“ ** **Rolling Ham Attack!**** ” Hawk rolled past Sora, cartwheeling at the Holy Knights. Guila snapped her fingers and sent the pig flying with an explosion.

“Hawk, no!”

“Hawk!” Sora launched high into the air, catching the pig. He was brown and smelled like bacon from the blast. “You okay, little buddy?”

“Oh man, I’m gonna tear that swine apart!”

Sora chuckled a bit before he looked down, seeing Guila approaching Elizabeth. Griamore lowered his barrier and Veronica stopped Guila from reaching out to the silver-haired beauty.

He landed several meters away, his eyes widening as Guila aimed her lance at the elder princess. Her and Jericho were locked in Griamore’s barrier. He started running back to the group as Elizabeth ran off, Veronica chasing after her. Sora picked up the speed, chasing the girls down the hill. That’s when he felt it. Magic. Someone had a minefield set around the town. And the princesses were running straight at it.

“ELLIE! VERONICA! STOP!” Too late. A massive blast obscured them both from view. “NO!” Sora launched himself into the air, gliding down to them. Griamore and Hawk were close behind him. He froze up when he saw how badly wounded Veronica was. She must have pushed Ellie out of the way of the blast to save her. Sora slid over to the two, his hands glowing green.

“Step away from her!” Griamore roared.

“If you want her to live, then let me heal her!” Sora screamed as he set about trying to heal the princess’s wounds, but they weren’t healing. “Why won’t they heal?!”

“What’s wrong?! Help her, please!” Elizabeth pleaded.

“I’m trying! Something is wrong!”

“Griamore… said your name… is Sora, right? You… seem like a good person. Please, help Griamore… protect my sister. Please…” Veronica asked weakly.

“Don’t say such things, Princess!”

“Griamore is right! You’re gonna be-” Sora’s eyes widened. Veronica was still. Her eyes were closed and her chest wasn’t rising or falling.“No…”

Sora’s hands moved away slowly as the glow faded. “What are you doing?! Heal her!” Griamore screamed.

Sora took off his hoodie, draping it over the princess’s face. “I can’t heal the dead. I’m sorry.”

“No. This can’t be real.” Elizabeth whimpered. “Veronica? Open your eyes! Big Sister!”

Griamore screamed out in anguish, falling to his knees as he sobbed heavily.

The clank of armor got Sora’s attention, the Keybearer jumping to his feet and conjuring his weapon. “I see it was a good idea after all to surround the town with killer mines.” Guila said

“You two are nothing but filthy swine!” Hawk screamed.

“You bitch!” Griamore shouted before he was blasted again, Sora and Hawk screaming as they were caught in it.

Sora rolled over the ground. His ears were ringing loudly and the rest of his body was incredibly sore. He’s been blown up before, so it wasn’t new to him, but this still sucked. He had to to get up, to protect Elizabeth.

“ ** **MELIODAS!**** ” He heard Elizabeth scream and then a brilliant black light filled the air.

“What the-?” Sora had felt darkness like this before, but never so feral. The darkness faded and… “Meliodas?”

The blonde man stood in front of Elizabeth, covered in black markings. His face showed no emotion, nothing at all, and yet, Sora felt overwhelming hostility. This wasn’t natural. Whatever had happened to Meliodas, he was a danger to everyone now.


End file.
